


How Trevor Escaped for the Last Time

by wonderingredroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Attempt at Humor, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Inter-House Unity, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingredroses/pseuds/wonderingredroses
Summary: “Hem. Hem.” oh fuck. Shit. How long had she been standing there? Merlin’s saggy - “Yes Professor?” he looked her in the eye, no doubt failing at appearing innocent. He had too many detentions and a history of being defiant to pull that off, but it was too early in the morning to deal with her and receive additional detentions.A series of events lead to Trevor escaping.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	How Trevor Escaped for the Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry had another detention with Umbridge the previous night. He didn’t want to tell Sirius about it because in all honesty there was nothing his fugitive godfather could do. It would only make him more restless than he already was. And Dumbledore was out of the question, since Harry hasn’t been able to talk with him lately.

Harry exhaled his frustration and absentmindedly ran a hand through his hair.

He reached the great hall with enough time to have a sustainable breakfast before classes. He saw Hermione and Ron. They sat closest to the middle of the table along with everyone else in their year. Hermione was revising an essay - that was most likely due in a week or two - and Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus. The moment he reached them, he sat between the space Dean automatically made so he could sit next Ron. Ron immediately turned to him, his face showing concern.

“Hey mate. You alright?” The question seemed to alert Hermione of his presence as she abruptly began searching her bag for some Murtlap Essence. Once she got it, she scooped some up with her fingers and reached around Ron for his hand. He gave it to her and she started applying it briskly. Distaste colored her features as it usually did when reminded of Umbridge. Hermione began muttering under her breath, but he still managed to catch rather unflattering descriptions like ‘twit’ and ‘daft’ and ‘should be thrown into St. Mungo’s for being certifiably insane.’

His redheaded friend was nodding along in agreement. Probably within hearing range to understand the rest of what was being muttered.

“Just peachy,” was the grumbled response, “it was the same as usual, I guess. An endless ‘hem hems’ to last me a lifetime. Merlin, that bi- witch is a vicious hag -” Harry hissed from behind his gritted teeth as Hermione accidentally dabbed too hard.

“Sorry, Harry,” she gave a weak smile and let go of his hand. There was a following moment of silence as they both stewed in their thoughts.

Sensing that his friends were in a dark mood, Ron changed the topic, “So when’s the next DA meeting?” That perked Harry up as he enjoyed the meetings immensely. In the meetings, he had the chance to get to know his classmates better. Not only his classmates, but chiefly every other student, bar the Slytherins. They all decided to take a leap of faith and learn from him.

“Friday works best and we can work on our protego” They nodded and he grabbed a bowl of porridge and began working on it. He would send out the message on the galleons later, but with enough notice for everyone to make room in their schedules.

“The ministry should keep their noses in their own business. Voldemort whether they like it or not is back from the dead and if they don’t get their asses on it…” Harry was on a roll, “that leaves us Hogwarts students learning how to defend ourselves from a fifth year” his tone was reaching a sort of hysterical pitch, “a fifth year who saw Voldemort kill Cedric Diggory and is out there possibly hurting others” he knew what he was saying was becoming repetitive and the steam escaped from him all at once. “That- that horrible, sadistic pink toad!” He finished, finally allowing himself to vent to his friends.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t the best instance to do so.

“Hem. Hem.” oh fuck. Shit. How long had she been standing there? Merlin’s saggy - “Yes Professor?” he looked her in the eye, no doubt failing at appearing innocent. He had too many detentions and a history of being defiant to pull that off, but it was too early in the morning to deal with her and receive additional detentions. Or who knew what the punishment would be this time. Hermione and Ron exchanged worried looks.

They sent a message through the galleon. An urgent panic that belied the words that set everyone into motion. Neville pulled out Trevor from his pocket. Their housemates seemed to understand and started on passing the road down to reach Harry. Seamus had Trevor and passed it to Cormac. Cormac quickly moved to the Ravenclaw table and tapped on Marietta’s shoulder. With a charming smile and a brief relay of the events brought her and Cho to attention. Luna, who had been watching, walked over and carefully picked up Trevor. She ambled over to Colin, lightly tapped his shoulder and dropped Neville’s toad into his lap. He startled at first, then took a picture of the unwitting animal. The three Ravenclaws set toward Umbridge as the distraction.

“Professor, we have a quick question” Cho said, interrupting Umbridge from what closely resembled a coughing fit. Although, if it were, most of Hogwarts wouldn’t complain. With the exception of Filch, of course.

“I don’t fully understand the theory of casting a stupefy”

Colin turned to Ginny to pass on the amphibian. Except he had to juggle his grasp on both items in his hands. Losing Trevor would be an equally effective distraction if it weren’t for the fact that it would only cause Neville more grief with chasing after his pet. They were Gryffindors, they would manage with this makeshift scheme.

Trevor hopped away. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws adjacent to them all held their breaths. People were careful not to cause any noticeable commotion. Susan Bones gave a small yelp as Trevor landed on top of her plate. The toad continued hopping away. He ended up at the Slytherin table.

Blaise Zabini felt something hit his foot. He looked at Draco Malfoy whose attention was turned underneath the table. Blaise rolled his eyes and lightly kicked his friend’s shin.

“Oi! What was that for?”

“Being a prat of course.”

“And?” The look of genuine befuddlement on Draco’s face made him backtrack, “You kicked me first didn’t you?”

“No.” Draco was only exasperated now.

Blaise ducked his head under the table to expose the culprit. There it was. A rather large green toad. Draco’s head popped underneath after him.

“Isn’t that Longbottom’s pet?” He accioed it over to him.

Blaise nodded. “I’ll take it to him.”

Draco grimaced at the thought. Pansy who had been eavesdropping interrupted, “And be caught being all cozy with the lions?” She scoffed, “just give it to one of the Puffs, they’re sure to help you out.”

Hannah Abbot was not enjoying her morning.

She was up late studying her charm work and lost track of time. Hannah was trying to catch some sleep before classes when Susan’s shriek woke her up. She looked up and saw Susan staring forlornly at her plate.

“What happened?” Her tone was menacing. Like a puppy.

“A toad just landed on my plate. And apparently there’s something going on over at the Gryffindor Table.”

“When is there not?”

Excuse me, Puff. Hannah saw Zabini holding the suspect in his hands. She realized who it belonged to. Blaise continued, you’re friendly with Longbottom. Do you mind returning this to him, please”

Hannah sighed. House rivalries were ridiculous, but she couldn’t turn down a Slytherin with manners requesting to do something decent toward their rival house. Sleep is for the weak she supposed.

Terry Boot was vaguely aware of the proceedings that required the inclusion of some of his house. His focus, however, was on his arithmancy equations. Until Hannah Abbot came over with a toad that seemed to be getting around quite a lot today.

He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and winced in sympathy. Terry knew all-nighters when he saw it.

“How can I help you?”

“Can you send him on his way back to his owner? He made a detour all the way to the snake pit.”

“May I inquire, the subject of your conversation?” Harry had to stop himself from looking around desperately for help.

Then it was Lavender’s turn who resolutely refused with no small amount of disgust on her face. Parvati sighed and reached over to hand it to Hermione. Hermione then cast a charm to turn Trevor pink. Complete with a bow on the head. It was like a miniature version of Umbridge.

“He was talking about this toad, Professor”

Umbridge let out an undignified screech at the warty, pink toad. Funny that. A pink Trevor could be her cousin. Harry winced at the thought. The poor toad. He wasn’t deserving of that comparison. The pink toad - the humanoid one - had a hand on her chest and took a moment to recollect herself.

And in that moment, the Weasley Twins took a chance to strike.

“Insectum.” One twin whispered. Conjuring a small insect.

“Oppugno.” The other finished. This sent it hovering above the woman. Their matching grins were feral.

Then Trevor - who spent most of his time hopping away from the owner - hopped onto Umbridge. And his tongue shot out to the bow resting on her head.

Hogwarts watched in muted fascination; unsure of where one started and ended.

Umbridge was screaming and flapping her arms uselessly. Trevor swallowed the fly and jumped off. Another exclamation from Umbridge as he used her face as leverage.

Every occupant watched silently as Trevor bounded out of the hall. Bewilderment was in the air, even to those who were semi-filled in on the scheme. By dinner time, Trevor was nowhere to be found and the students got away unscathed from any punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not really sure what this is. I wrote it a while ago and just decided to post it. Anyway, stay safe people :)


End file.
